1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to power delivery systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a power delivery circuit used to prevent electrical arcing.
2. Background
In future automotive vehicles, 42-volt systems will replace or supplement 12-volt systems. Forty-two volt systems will be used to help meet the ever-increasing electrical demand of automotive vehicles. However, as voltage increases and current being conducted increases, the probability of arcing increases. Arcing can also be influenced by the types of loads being interrupted, for example, inductive capacitive or resistive.
The inventors herein have recognized a need to provide an electronic power distribution that minimizes the probability of arcing in a vehicle having a 42-volt system.
In addition, the inventors herein have recognized the need to provide an electrical architecture suitable for powering an integrated starter/generator while still allowing the use of 42 volt components.
The present invention provides an improved circuit for a power distribution system that includes a power distribution bus and a battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal. A contactor circuit having a solenoid is operably coupled to a plunger switch. The solenoid has a first solenoid terminal and a second solenoid terminal. The plunger switch selectively couples the power distribution bus to the positive battery terminal. A switch having a first terminal, a second terminal and a control terminal is coupled to the second solenoid terminal. A connector matingly engages the positive battery terminal and the first solenoid terminal before the negative battery terminal is coupled to the second terminal of the switch. A controller is coupled to the control terminal of the switch to control the operation of the switch.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for operating a circuit having a contactor that includes a solenoid and a plunger switch that is operatively coupled to the solenoid includes coupling a first connector portion to a second connector portion, and in response to coupling the first connector portion to the second connector portion, coupling a second terminal of a switch coupled to a solenoid to the negative battery terminal after coupling a positive battery terminal to a first terminal of the solenoid.
One advantage of the invention is that the switch of the circuit may be used for supervisory control by the controller and also as a theft deterrent, a safety shunt, or to reduce parasitic load on the battery when the vehicle is parked. By including a diode in the contactor switch reverse battery protection may also be provided by the circuit of the present invention.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.